This invention relates generally to a bin or container used in the collection of recyclable materials and more particularly to a pull handle structured for sliding or dragging a filled recycling bin across the ground.
Recycling bins have now been introduced into many communities for the collection of recyclable materials such as cardboard and plastic. These bins are generally fabricated of molded thin-walled plastic material having a rectangular bottom and upwardly extending side walls. The upper margins of the side walls are outwardly curved to define a lifting rim around the entire open perimeter of these bins.
Normally, at least two such recycling bins are made available or required for purchase within a community for containing and storing the different types of recyclable material for periodic collection. Community members are required to collect the recyclable material within these bins and then, at scheduled intervals, place these bins in position for emptying into a collection vehicle, such as along a roadway.
In addition to requiring additional space within a home or a garage, these recycling bins also become quite heavy to lift when filled. Despite the fact that a convenient lifting rim is formed outwardly extending around the open perimeter of these bins, nonetheless the carrying of these filled bins into a position along the roadway for emptying is difficult at best and may even represent a back injuring procedure.
Portable, wheeled racks have recently been appearing which support these recycling bins in stacked fashion in a garage or utility room so as to provide easy access during filling of the bins. The wheeled, rollable racks are then used in dolly fashion to transport the filled bins into position along the roadway for emptying. Although somewhat more convenient, nonetheless these rollable stacking racks are somewhat expensive and may become unwieldy to tip and move if the bins are improperly stacked or overloaded.
The present invention provides a very portable and easily storable, economical to manufacture, pull handle for dragging or sliding filled recycling bins from the garage or utility room area across the ground into position for pick-up and emptying.